


He Hates

by LadyArya2014



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: He hates it here.He hates how familiar this place is.He hates how he is constantly reminded of it.He hates how this is one battle he cannot fight.He hates the gods.He hates that even now she is still being strong for him.He hates how he copes.He hates how he will never hear her voice again.He hated how he knew when it was time.





	He Hates

**Author's Note:**

> Look I went down a rabbit hole of sad/depressing songs on youtube and wrote this because of it.  
I just want to say that I have never lost a loved one or some one close to me. What I expressed in this fic is purely from what I felt while listening to songs that other people have done to express their grief/pain of a loss. If you have lost someone I am so sorry about that. If there is any part of this fic that comes off as disrespectful or insulting or something to those of you who have been through this before please let me know! I will gladly fix it or take this down.

He hates it here.

The endless maze of beige and grey walls left him feeling as if he was being swallowed up. The fluorescent lights are too bright. Everything was just too sterile and smelt like the chemicals. Endless beeps from the monitors echoed in his ears even when he isn’t there.

He hates how familiar this place is.

Three long years of endless appointments, treatments that caused more problems than cures, and a whole team of doctors and specialist. The nurses stopped feeling like strangers over two years ago.

He hates how he is constantly reminded of it.

There is a cupboard in their kitchen that is filled with more pill bottles then a pharmacy. Medical bills piled up on the kitchen table. There is a whole shelf of medical books on the bookcase in the living room. Clumps of hair found on sofa’s pillows or in the shower drain.

He hates how this is one battle he cannot fight.

He fought in two wars, not even a year apart of each other. Fought gods, titans, and giants. Went through Tartarus. Slayed hundreds of monsters. He is a hero but he cannot save the most important person in his life when the fight was with their own body.

He hates the gods.

How many times has he gone to Olympus begging Apollo to help her? How many trips to Montauk has left him angerly yelling at the ocean hoping Poseidon would take the bait and do something? How many offerings to Hades and Thanatos asking them to not take her from him? After everything he had done for them and yet his pleas fall on deaf ears.

He hates that even now she is still being strong for him.

She is the one lying in the hospital bed but even now she holds his hand saying it will be okay. Crawling in the bed he wraps his arms around her frail body, resting his head against hers. She wraps her arms around him, rubbing his back in comforting small circles.

He hates how he copes.

The white walls of their apartment reminded him of the doctor’s office so he painted them blue. Rearranging the living room at 2:34 am because he couldn’t sleep and was restless. Baking hundreds of blue chocolate chip cookies because maybe if he gives her enough of them, she will get better. That’s how these things work right?

He hates how he will never hear her voice again.

Last week she slipped into a coma. The doctors told him the end is near, that she will never wake again. The told him to say his good-byes. He didn’t give up hope. Each day he would talk to her, hoping that she would listen and wake up. It felt crazy but he just _knew_ she could hear him. He never got a response.

He hated how he knew when it was time.

His heartbreaking late one raining night as he crawled into her bed he wrapped his arms around her only this time she doesn’t hold him back. He pressed a kiss to her head and rest his cheek against there. Tears streaming down his face.

“Perseus,” a deep voice said softly, “You have to let her go.”

Percy opened his eyes. Thanatos stood there in the shadows of his mother’s hospital room.

“I can’t,” Percy said, shifting so he could shield his mother from the god of death.

“You have to. It’s time, Perseus.”

“Please don’t do this!” He begged, tears falling harder. “She is my mom! You can’t take her from me.”

Thanatos stared at the Hero of Olympus. He golden eyes were full of sadness and sympathy. Millions of souls have said those very same words. Begging, demanding, pleading for him to not take their loved one. He long stopped hearing them. It was just easier that way. However, seeing the hero that once took on a giant to save him clinging to his mother’s body with rivers of tears down his cheeks gave the god a pause.

“Perseus,” Thanatos said slowly approaching the hospital bed. “Your mother is holding on for you. She is ready to move on.”

Percy shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Let your mother go and she will find peace. She will no longer be in pain.”

“She deserves Elysium.”

The god of Death nodded. “Hades has already seen to it that she gets it.”

Percy closed his eyes tightly. This was it. Even after all this time he never thought he would see this day. How does one say good-bye to a parent? To someone who always loved him and supported him even though he was not an easy kid to raise on her own. To someone who has given him strength and courage to fight. To someone who no matter how bad things got for them she would always stay strong for him.

It was now his turn to be strong for her.

“I love you so much mom,” He whispered in her ear. “You can let go now. I will be strong just as you raised me to be. Go. Enjoy your peace in Elysium.”

A loud broken sobbed wracked his body as he felt her take her last breath.

Percy didn’t stop crying and clinging to his mother’s body for a very, very long time.


End file.
